guardiansofgahoolefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of the Kunoshi
Tales of the Kunoshi is a fanfiction made by Magena23 that is based on the Guardians of Ga'Hoole series and the Senran Kagura series. It is about a group of Kunoshi interacting with itself, other Kunoshi groups, and non-Kunoshi groups. The story is set after The War of The Ember and takes place in the kingdoms of Ga'Hoole, following the adventures of Aamu '''(female Barn Owl, real name '''Alicia), Adelaide (female Spotted Owl, real name Anne), Ainsley (female Great Gray Owl, real name Antonia), Yagmina '''(female Snowy Owl Hagmite, real name '''Yachna), and Yayoi '''(female Northern Saw-whet Owl, real name '''Emily). Synopsis Aamu, Adelaide, Ainsley, Yagmina, and Yayoi are part of a Kunoshi group called the Solar Squadron. The Solar Squadron is always together and fights for a cause, willing to get the job done with or without pay. After all, the group doesn't care about pay. It cares about helping where help is wanted and/or needed--whether called upon by others or by the group's own accord--and having adventures since its members are professional adventurers on the side. Characters Main Characters Aamu '''AKA '''Alicia - female Barn Owl, leader and first-in-command of the Solar Squadron Adelaide AKA Anne '- female Spotted Owl, deputy and second-in-command of the Solar Squadron '''Ainsley '''AKA '''Antonia '- female Great Gray Owl, member of the Solar Squadron 'Yagmina '''AKA '''Yachna '- female Snowy Owl Hagmite, member of the Solar Squadron 'Yayoi '''AKA '''Emily '- female Northern Saw-whet Owl, member of the Solar Squadron Supporting Characters '''Yukiko '''AKA '''Igna - female leucistic Barn Owl, leader and first-in-command of the Lunar Squadron Other Members of the Lunar Squadron Members of the Darkness Company Members of the Flame Squad Guardians of Ga'Hoole Church of the Holy Moon Tytonic Albus Purity Union Minor/Other Characters Aamu's Mother and Father Aamu's Grandmother and Grandfather Locations Southern Kingdoms This is where the Solar Squadron, the Lunar Squadron, the Darkness Company, and the Flame Squad primarily live and stay in. The Guardians of Ga'Hoole, Church of the Holy Moon, and Tytonic Albus Purity Union also live and stay there. Ambala The location where the Solar Squadron members originate from and have their main headquarters in. Silverveil The location where the Lunar Squadron members originate from and have their headquarters in. Shadow Forest The location where the Darkness Company members originate from and have their main headquarters in. The Barrens The location where the Flame Squad members originate from and often have a headquarters there. Desert of Kuneer The location where the Flame Squad members sometimes have a headquarters there. The Beaks The location where the Flame Squad members occasionally have a headquarters there. Sea of Hoolemere and The Great Ga'Hoole Tree The sea that surrounds the Great Tree and where the Guardians live. The Canyonlands The location where the Church of the Holy Moon members live. Forest Kingdom of Tyto The location where Aamu's parents were born before moving to Ambala in order to escape the eggnapping of Aamu. This is also where the Tytonic Albus Purity Union live and have their headquarters there. Story WIP Category:Fanfiction